


Long Beach Iced Tea

by WetSammyWinchester



Series: Swesson Love Week 2016 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Pining Sam, Protective Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swesson Love Week prompt: “It’s the Company dinner party and we’re both quite drunk so what the hell”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Beach Iced Tea

“Yeah, that's not gonna help you tonight.”

Sam tried to set his cocktail back on the hightop table, circling the glass unsteadily over the little white napkin and only succeeding part way. He looked up at the guy who interrupted his alone time so rudely and was pleasantly surprised to see Dean.

“What do you mean? These are helping a lot.”

“I mean, you're going to need something stronger than that fru-fru drink to make it through this boring party.” Dean pulled out the chair next to Sam and set his own whiskey glass down. 

“Pfft, whiskey is for hipsters and harridans.” Sam was pretty pleased with himself, even if he couldn't remember what a harridan was. It didn't really matter because it made the green-eyed guy next to him laugh. Dean has these cute little eye wrinkles when he laughed and all Sam wanted was to grab his face and licked his stubble.

“Why are you sitting here alone, nursing your… just what the hell is that drink?”

“An iced tea! I think.” Sam looked at the server who walked up to their table, batting his long eyelashes at the girl. “Long Island, right?”

“Actually, it's called a Long Beach Iced Tea. Cranberry juice not Coke. It's healthier that way.” She grabbed Sam's empty glass. “Want another one, handsome?”

Dean waved her off, with a tight smile. “No, I think he's had enough for one night. I'm kinda surprised, Sam. You're the last person I'd expected to get wasted at one of these company parties.” 

“It's doesn't matter. We're all gonna be out of a job next week, De. I saw it on an email on Zacariah’s computer when I fixed it Monday. Angel Corp is buying us out and bringing in their own people.” Sam turned his sad dopey eyes to Dean's shocked face.

“Wait, back up. Did you just call me De?” 

“What? No! Ok, maybe. But that's not the point. The point is that I can get as drunk as I want tonight and no one is going to care on Monday. I can do anything I want…” and then Sam's face lit up like the sun. “I can finally do this.” 

He grabbed both sides of Dean’s face, steadying himself and planting a sloppy wet kiss on that perfect Cupid-bow mouth. Maybe Dean would push him away, maybe Dean would hate him, because yeah, Sam was really crossing the line here, but at least he was walking out of this party with one good memory.

The kiss was broken when Dean's fingers gripped his wrists and pull them down. “All right, lover boy. Give me your keys.”

“Keys? What keys?” Sam's face scrunched up. “Oh, no, I don't drive a car. I ride a bike. It's better for the environment.”

“Ok, Mr. Granola, let’s get your bike then.”

“Why? You driving me home?” He tried not to leak his disappointment out in his voice.

Dean smiled fondly, patting his cheek. “No, I'm driving you to my place, and once you sleep this off and sober up tomorrow, I'm gonna want another kiss from you. Then Monday morning, we start looking for new jobs.”


End file.
